bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Forum:2008 część II
Leskovikk-znalazłem takie zdjęcie i wydaje mi się że te świecące punkty to druga połowa Toa Nuva bo jak wiemy w najnowszym komiksie Lewa i Tanma udali się na bagna sekretów aby Tahu i inni im pomogli. Co wy o tym sądzicie? right Zgadzam się z Tobą.tło jest jak bagna a Tanma musi być przyczepiony do lewy.Chyba nie skakał tam sam! Toa Akumo-Ale tych punktów jest chyba 5. ditto090-te punkty to iskierki od ostrzy kiropa i tanmy Onua Nuva Mistica-Zgadzam się z tobą.tło naprawdę wskazuje na bagna a Tanma nie skakał by sam. Popieram Leskovikk'a i Toa Akumo Onua Nuva Mistica-Tanma musi być z Lewą bo widać Midnak Skyblaster Leskovikk-wiadomo że leci z Lewą a głównie chodzi o te trzy świecące punkty. Bionicel - Kurczę, liczba dni w licznikach się powiększyła! Teraz będziemy czekać NIECAŁE 2 LATA, zanim te dni upłyną! Może to jest licznik, do czegoś w 2010! Birox- czy to dzisiaj mają być ujawnione informacje na temat setów BIONICLE MISTICA Werax - właśnie, o 9:00 w BioSectorze uaktywniły się spoilery dotyczące letnich setów 2008. Leskovikk-już je zamieściłem. Niestety te spojlery dotyczą tylko Makuta Mistika. Spoko koko, leskovikk. Jak chcesz, mogę ci wspomóc. Mogę np. przesłać zdjęcia Antroza, Lewy i Pohatu w ulepszonej formie, czyli w formie wojowników Jetraxa, Axalary i Rockoha. Leskovikk-bardzo bym prosił ale żeby wyglądało tak jak Vultraz czyli Osoba, Pojazd, Podeło. Thx ;-) Onua Nuva Mistica-Słuchajcie usterzy!Lewa,Pohatu maję takie kolce z tyłu czy to są oni z 2 połowy 2008? Dlaczego Lewa Pohatu i Antroz mają takie dziwne maski? Onua Nuva Mistica-Leskovikk nie martw się że tylko spojlery są w Makuta Mistica.Mozna przeciez zaczekać na nowy wpływ informacji a po za tym mozna się zajać setami: Takanuva i postaciami na pojazdach Jala3551 - Pohatu niema dziwnej Kanohi jest taka sama jak miał na karda nui. (Prócz kolców.) Kośka - A co, ktoś ma wątpliwości? Zmieniły się maski Antroza i Lewy. to nie bagna ponieważ to część filmu phantoka predator132- ale u pohatu mistika się zmieniło ten niebieski cośki tak samo jak u lewy. predator- ponieważ ich zbroje zmieniły swój typ (ponieważ to są zbroje adopcyjne) ale nie wiem czy Takanuva ma? Kośka - Zbroję Adaptacyjną? Nie sądzę. Leskovikk- Zmieniły tylko swój typ ale wygląd ten sam tylko że u Pohatu te wirniki znikły. Maska Lewy dostosowała się to Bagien a Pohatu nie musiała tylko że do ich masek dołączyły te kolce. Maska Antroza i on sam zmienili się aby: *Albo lepiej się pilotowało. *Albo zajmować mniej miejsca w pojeździe. Albo aby maska pozwalała mu widzieć. Toa Akumo - Albo czemu miałby wyglądać w wersji Mistika jak w Phantoka i poco mu by były skrzydła, skoro ma pojazd.?????? Onua Nuva Mistika-Właśnie!PO co Toa Akumo - Ditto ma rację. Te punkty to iskry. Kośka - Odkrywcze Akumo, odkrywcze. Wszyscy to wiedzą i nikt nie ma wątpliwości. Toa Akumo - Ja tak tylko jakby co dla nierozwiniętych dzieciaków, które zaśmiecają Wikię. W Biblii napisano, żeby przebaczać bliźnim. Leskovikk-To nie są iskry to Sygnał od Tahu który potrzebował pomocy i w tym celu wystrzelił kule ognia to tak jak w komiksie tylko że Greg potwierdził że to pomyłka że tak są trzy kule a nie jedna i jeszcze że to nie tylko Lewa i Tanma lecą na Bagna ale też że za nimi lecą Pohatu i Kopaka wraz ze swoimi Matoranami. Kośka - Coś mi to nie brzmi zbyt prawdziwie, bo tych punktów jest pięć. Toa Akumo - Leskovikk, wejdź na Bionicle.com.pl i obejrzyj filmik o Phantoka! Leskovikk-NIE WNERWIAJCIE MNIE TE PUNKTY SĄ TRZY I NIE MÓWCIE MI CO JA WIEM A CO NIE. BTW MAM TEN FILMIK I NIE KAŻ MI OGLĄDAĆ. JEŻELI PISAŁEM ŻE GREF F. TO WYTŁUMACZYŁ TO CHYBA MA RACJĘ NIE? POZA TYM TO DZIEJE SIĘ PO WALCE Z MAKUTA I PO FILMIKU!!!right|thumb|Tu są zaznaczone te punkty Birox- Czy wie ktoś o której godznie strona lego.com zmieni styl z kadra nui na bagna sekretów Toa Akumo - Skoro Bagna są na dole do musieliby lecieć na dół a wygląda na to, że w dół nie lecą. Kośka - Przeciwnie, lecą lekko w górę. Bionicel Co to ma wpólnego z dołem i górą? Dziś jest 1.VII.08, godzina 10; wczoraj pisało, Cytuję: Już jutro Bionicle.com zmienia styl z Karda Nui na Bagna Tajemnic. Dzisiaj pisze to samo. Toa Akumo - Możesz wyjaśnić? Leskovikk-zmienia ale dopiero wieczorem bo gdy u nas jest dzień u nich noc a więc 1 lipca jest u nich później tak trudno zrozumieć? http://bionicle.lego.com/en-gb/story/default.aspx A szkoda, że nie wcześniej... Toa Akumo - Leskovikk, skąd wziąłeś te zdjęcie? Leskovikk-nie pamiętam już ale chyba z któregoś Brickmastera. Bionicel Hej! Już zmienili stronę! A jak się tu, to widzicie, że jest tam pięć części historii: *1 - Bagna Sekretów *2 - Codrex *3 - Burza *4 - Mata Nui *5 - Epilog. A to chyba znaczy, że MN zostanie obudzony w tym roku i Bionicle już długo nie pociągną! Ogłaszam żałobę! :( :( Leskovikk-nie gadaj głupot Bionicle dalej będą ciągnęli z Nowymi Bohaterami, Story, Filmami itp. Greg to już potwierdził dawno temu. Bionicel No to fajnie! Mam nadzieję, że w najbliższych latach dadzą Kompanię Kronikarza jako Toa. Leskovikk-Następny. 2009 będzie się toczył w INNYM wszechświecie i z INNYMI postaciami. A jedyną rzeczą łączącą wcześniejsze lata z 2009 będzie Takanuva. Bionicel A ja to wiem! Tworzący - A Bionicelowi chodzi o to, że w nabliższych latach wydadzą Kompanię Kronikarza jako Toa. Bionicel A tego to ja już nie wiem... :) Leskovikk-krótko. Nie będą. Bionicel *1 Skąd to wiesz? *2 Dlaczego? *3 Aaale głupio, że nie będą. Leskovikk-Greg już kiedyś mówił że nie będą ponieważ nie było by Toa Ognia i nie chce mu się wymyślać story jak to Matoranie zostali Toa. Głupio nie głupio. Mi też wydaje się bez sensu wplątywanie na siłę do story Toa którzy kiedyś byli Matoraninami. Bionicel Jak to nie byłoby Toa Ognia? A Kapura to co? A to "wplątywanie na siłę do story Toa którzy kiedyś byli Matoraninami" czemu jest bez sensu? A Inika/Mahri? Leskovikk- Kapura nie chciał zostać by Toa ponieważ woli prace od przygód. Z Mahri to była próba czy im wyjdzie czy nie. Team Jallera miał długą historię a ci z KK no cóż. Występowali tylko w KK. Trzeba by było zacząć jak to oni spędzali życie na Metru Nui potem na Mata Nui potem jak się zmienili w Toa, jak walczyli itp. Trzeba by było wymyślić znowu jakiś sposób jak to oni stali się Toa. Więc nie opłaca się na nowo pisać story. Bionicel Hej, a widzieliście, że na stronie głównej Bionicle.com jest coś takiego, że jest ten filmik z Bagien Sekretów, to nad oknem z tym filmikiem jest taka strzałeczka, co jak się w nią kliknie, to się pojawiają zdjęcia pokazujące kolejno: * Jakiś pojazd (chyba Axalarę) lecący ku jakimś trzem wieżom. * Toa Ignikę. * Wyspę Mata Nui i jakieś skały wokół niej. * Jakąś pustynię. Zauważcie, że przy każdym z zdjęciu jest jakaś inna liczba, która codziennie się zmniejsza o 1. To chyba licznik dni, ale do czego? Leskovikk-do nowego filmiku. Połączone jest to z historiami które będą ukazywane w dziale story. *To Axalara ale leci do portalu a nie do wież połączone z 2. The Codrex *Ignika leci w jakimś tunelu połączone z 3. The Storm *Tylko Mata Nui bez skał połączone z 4. Mata Nui *I to co może zostać ze świata gdy przyjdzie burza połączone z 5. Epilogue Bionicel Wszystko fajnie, ale po co jest licznik dni do filmiku o Bagnach Sekretów? Właśnie tak myślałem, że to ma jakiś związek z działem Story. Leskovikk-a po to aby by pokazać pojazdy w akcji bo przecież w tym filmiku teraz ich nie było nie? krzyk-Wyspa Mata Nui w 4.Mata Nui tak jakby się podnosi. Lhikan22-Jeszcze jedno: obok ostatniego obrazka też jest licznik. Po co? Bionicel Jetian (Wcześniej werax) - Tu jest link dotyczący komiksu, który zakończy sagę Ignition i rozpocznie sagę Glatorian. Można od razu stwierdzić, że Mata Nui w końcu powstał, Makuta zginęli z ręki Burzy (nawet Mutran, głupiec, wystawił się na samobójstwo), a Teridax oznajmia, że zamknął duszę Mata Nui w Ignice, która bez celu leci przez wszechświat. No, to dopiero Epilog. Jeżeli chodzi o Teridaxa, to on utworzył ten gwiazdozbiór Kraahkan. * 1 No łał, to jest na Biopage od DWÓCH tygodni. * 2 Ale co z Takusiem? W "Final Battle" nic nie było o innych wszechświatach... Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) Jedrek 134: Gdzie na Biopage? W jednym z newsów, jak chcecie to daję to tu: